1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for common authentication and authorization across independent networks having disparate access technologies.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of high speed packet data services may include users that, although stationary while connected, are portable (i.e., connectable from different locations) as well as users who are moving while connected. Some access technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11b) focus on relatively stationary but portable wireless users in relatively small (intra-city) coverage areas. Networks or communication systems based on these access technologies may be referred to as Wireless LANs (WLANs). Other wireless technologies, such as those employing code division multiple access (CDMA) technologies, are typically designated for wide area coverage and accommodate data users who may be moving at high speeds (e.g., in a vehicle or train) over large distances (e.g., inter city, cross-country, trans-oceanic).
Systems employing wide area technologies, such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), cdma2000, or Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), may generally be referred to as 2.5G or 3G systems. Wireless 2.5G and third generation (3G) communication systems are currently introducing technologies in order to be spectrally efficient while increasing capacity and supporting data services. These efforts have resulted in the development of the 3G-1x, 1xEV-DO, and 1xEV-DV standards, for example. Similarly, the UMTS standard has introduced several advanced technologies or enhancements as part of the High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) specification in order to accommodate data users traveling substantial distances at high speeds. However, the data rates currently achievable by 2.5G/3G wide area cellular networks providers are typically not as high as data rates achievable in WLANs.
Accordingly, since 2.5G/3G systems (e.g., GPRS, CDMA, UMTS) and WLANs (e.g., systems implementing EEE 802.11b) have complementary strengths, users may wish to use both. One area impacted by the desire to use both systems is authentication and authorization (AA), so as to gain access to either network. Authentication is a process by which a network or system verifies that an accessing user or subscriber is who they say they are. Authorization is a process of verifying that a particular subscriber has a valid account, can pay for service, and/or is permitted to use a particular service. However, at present, a user requires separate accounts and authorization credentials for each system being accessed. Thus, a seamless user transition between networks is not possible, as the user (or the user's client software) is required to repeatedly authenticate and obtain authorization in order to gain access across the multiple disparate networks.